To Get Him Back
by Nessa30
Summary: After the events of Rescue, SVU comes across some disturbing information as olivia decides to fight to get Calvin back, but will she.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, least to say that after seeing L&O SVU Episode Rescue, I was stunned. So I decided to write this and see where it takes me.

Summary: After the events in Rescue, SVU comes across some disturbing information and Olivia decides to fight to get him back but will she.

* * *

Chapter 1

Olivia was still reeling from the events earlier that evening. She still couldn't believe what Vivian had done and yet everyone saw it except the social worker. Vivian was high. And yet she had gone and had Calvin removed from her custody to be sent to grandparents in Vermont. That had hit alarm bells with Olivia. She was unaware that Calvin had grandparents.

The next morning, Olivia found herself talking with their ADA who looked over at the document that had been handed over to her the night before. To be on the safe side, the ADA decided to do some checking just to be sure that everything was legal. But she herself was having doubts if everyone over at SUV was questioning Vivian's sobriety in making this decision. The first hint of trouble began when the social worker's name was run through the system. It turned out he wasn't a social worker and wasn't registered with any social service agency in New York. "Then who is this guy," Olivia nearly shouted the question. She had just gotten back from visiting a lawyer to file for an emergency custody hearing to get Calvin back. "We don't know, but we're going to find out," said Finn who was equally as pissed. By then the whole building had heard what had happened. It didn't take Munch long to get his hands on the building surveillance tapes and had managed to pull a good picture of the guy and Vivian off of it.

"Liv," called out Elliott after returning from Rikers. "According to Calvin's father, he has no grandparents in Vermont."

"This just keeps getting more interesting by the minute," chimed in Finn.

"Yeah, according to Calvin's father, his Mother lives in the South and his Father's deceased."

"And Vivian's mother is deceased," Olivia joined in.

"Then who does Vivian know in Vermont then," came Craigen who had joined the conversation.

"I don't know, but we had better find out fast," Munch spoke up. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, Munch, Finn find out what you can about Vivian's family and friends. Elliott go back and talk to Calvin's father ask him if he has any idea where Vivian might take Calvin." Turning to Olivia, "Olivia, take some time, work with the DA and your lawyer on getting custody back."

Nobody had to be told twice as they all set to work.

LAO

The next morning armed with what they had discovered, Olivia along with her lawyer and the DA were in family court. Once the information that SVU, the DA's office, and family services was presented to the judge, the judge immediately ordered that Calvin be returned to Olivia's custody immediately. There was just one problem. Calvin was missing.

* * *

Ok, you are all welcome to R&R and I do have one question. Should I continue?

If I do contunue, it could be a bit of a wait. Between now and Christmas, are three other fics I have on this site that are going to be updated so It might be maybe three weeks before I put another chapter up here. Just to warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

FBI Agent Dr. George Huang finished up the paperwork on his desk. It was a slow day at the Bureau's New York office and so he decided to head over to Manhattan's SVU office to see if there was anything going on over there. The moment he set foot in the building his senses were piqued up as he could feel the tension in the air. He asked the desk Sergeant if everything was alright but the unsettled look on the man's face told him it was not. All he said was, "All hell broke out in SVU." With that George went upstairs to the squad room. The tension in the room was so thick you could walk on it. He found Finn and Munch multitasking the phones and computers and other's working like crazy. He noticed the picture of Calvin that had been put up on the status board. _What the hell happened?_

He'd recalled meeting Calvin a few weeks back when Elliot filled him in on the boy's mother handing custody of the boy over to Olivia. He could tell back then that Calvin already had some issues over his mother abandoning him and her prescription drug use but over time, a stable environment provided by Olivia he'd noticed that Calvin was adjusting fairly well.

Walking over to the desks occupied by Munch and Fin, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Hey doc," Munch spoke cuffing his hand over the phone receiver. "A lot in the past few days."

"Grab a cup of coffee and we'll fill you in," spoke up Fin.

At that moment, Cragen joined them and said, "Come to my office I'll fill you in," glancing back at Munch and Fin, you two keep on it."

"We'll talk later," Munch spoke as he returned back to his phone conversation. "Yeah I'm still here."

In the office, Huang listened as Cragen filled him in on the events that had transpired over the past week. Now he understood why everyone was so tense, they had no idea where Calvin was period. "Elliot's at Rikers talking to Calvin's father and Olivia is out for now she's working with her lawyer and the DA regarding permanent custody. That's if and when we find Calvin."

George sat there for a minute trying to sort out Vivian. Her prescription drug addiction and mixed with alcohol is a very deadly combination and if she was determined to get help, _wouldn't it have been wise to keep Calvin where he was until if and when she was clean and sober. _He was asking himself. But then again, _she may have felt threatened by Olivia after the events of her friend's murder and the knowledge that Calvin's father had done it may have pushed her into something desperate. _But what really got George is the reason for lying to everyone and who was this person who supposedly was a social worker. He needed to know more about Vivian. "What can I do to help," George asked.

"Since we suspect that she may have crossed state lines with Calvin, I was going to call you to get the Bureau involved since this appears to be an abduction and that falls under FBI jurisdiction."

"I'll call the Agent In Charge and fill him in." George spoke. "I'll also need everything you have so far on Vivian."

Cragen nodded, "We'll turn what we have over to you and the Bureau but we'd appreciate being kept in on this as well."

"I understand. I'll talk to my superiors about making this a joint case since an NYPD officer is the Calvin's legal guardian." George knew this group too well and now this had become personal for everyone.

"I do have one request," Cragen said. George nodded and listened. "That one of your colleagues Agent Dana Lewis be put on this case. We've worked with her before and she's met Calvin." George nodded. He knew Lewis and had worked with her as well in profiling a perp sometime back. He was also aware of her work with SVU as well. She's a good agent and George liked how she worked especially in undercover operations. He knew that once she was informed of this she would drop everything to help out. Besides, if the FBI found Calvin, it would help if there were familiar faces around.

"I understand. I'll go and make some calls and get things set up."

"Thanks Geoge," Cragen spoke.

Huang nodded and headed out the door and took a seat at an empty desk in the squad room and began making calls.

LAOSVU

Dana Lewis was enjoying her much needed vacation time. After her latest undercover case was over, the Bureau had told her to take a vacation for which she was more than happy to do. She was relishing the time with her family and would not be back at work till just after Christmas. She was at home reading a book and just enjoying the normalcy of being at home for which she hadn't had in what seemed like forever to her. The unexpected ringing of her cell phone brought her out of the world of the Danielle Steel book she had been reading and back to reality. She thought it might be her husband calling about plans for Christmas with her family but when she saw the caller ID, it wasn't her husband but George Huang's number. _I wonder what he's calling about? _She asked herself answering the phone. "Lewis,"

"_Hi Dana, it's George Huang," _she heard him say on the other end of the line.

"Hi George, how are you and what are you doing calling me while I'm on vacation," she asked

"_Something's come up and you've been requested," _

She let out a large long sigh. "Can't it wait till I get back after Christmas," she said half heartedly into the phone knowing that George wouldn't call her if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

"_I'm aftraid not," _he replied and Dana listened intently as Huang explained the situation about Calvin on the other end of the phone. Her heart nearly hit the floor. At that moment, her vacation just went out the window.

* * *

Please R&R

Happy Holidays


End file.
